


Depredation

by TavecIncertum



Series: An Eye for an Eye and the World Goes Blind [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Edgeplay, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rating: X, Self-Lubrication, Short & Sweet, Slutty!Connor, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Connor makes another appearance at the Kamski residence, just as Elijah hoped. However, his motives are beyond what he was expecting. Something has changed about the robot and now he has an absolutely insatiable desire for pleasure. Lacking shame or ego to stop him, he's ready to get exactly what he wants at whatever the cost; but it just might be his life this time.Continuation of second fiction "Contravening". Can be read as a stand-alone.





	Depredation

A low knock rumbled through the foyer of the Kamski residence and a motion-activated camera rang a doorbell through the rooms of the house. The inside was dark through the windows and with it being so late at night, it was unsure if the tenant of the abode was even awake and present. Time ticked on and all hope was almost lost until one of the large, black double doors cracked.

In the visible lighting, the owner of the estate stood bare in the doorway, nothing covering a porcelain physique aside from taught black boxer briefs. The underwear sagged low as if put on in a hurry and one leg was slightly further down the limb than the other. The chiseled man had thick-rimmed glasses on his face and his hair was shaggy around his head, a bit disheveled and skewed about. Nothing akin to the normal tied back knot he normally wore.

Surprise shone on the features of the sleepy male, the door opening further as he stared face to face with the android he never thought he’d see again. Honey brown eyes stared him down and a light dusting of snow was lying across auburn hair, his lips forming a thin, charming smile.

“May I come in..?” Connor questioned, watching the drowsy man step to the side and allow him into the room.

“Are you back for more?” Elijah questioned aloud, watching the android look around the room and visibly linger on the oversized arm-chair that had been so familiar to them in their last visit.

“I am. It doesn’t bother you, does it, Elijah?” He asked, stepping closer to the previously mentioned raven.

“I can’t exactly say that it does.” Turning from the robot, fingers wrapped around the exposed tie between the partings of a leather jacket. “But I’m getting back into bed.”

The walk through the house was a quick one, Elijah leading Connor by the make-shift leash and only deviating from that hold once they were in the bedroom and against the edge of the bed.

“Maybe come sooner next time?”

The black-haired male barely finished his sentence before his back hit the mattress and he was over-powered by the brunette. Lips found their way to his and Connor had no hesitation in sitting on his hips, body shifting as he peeled off his jacket and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Despite the sudden force, Elijah didn’t seem to mind and instead adapted rather quickly; lips mauling the other set and mouth already open and exploring. Elation built in his chest as he felt animate returns and he refused to acknowledge the part of him that knew it was just adaptive coding at its finest.

“Pretty bold this time around hm?” He mused, watching the rich, chocolate eyes heat as the moments progressed. He was flushed already and panting, lips parted as a strand of saliva glistened at them. A perfect rendition of pink, flushed, plush and perfect when shimmering with spit or cum.

“I need it.” Connor’s fingers ran over the thinly clothed cock beneath him and Elijah’s lower half spasmed at the rough grope; the squeeze firm and intended to get blood flow to rise.

Elijah chuckled low in his chest and hands raised to start unbuttoning the pressed, white dress-shirt that the android wore so diligently. He slid off the fabric and bundled up the clothing to be sent flying further into the room. It took all of a few more seconds for the bot to be stripped down, bare body perched back on the male's lap and posture leaning down to start layering kisses across a pale throat. Lips greedily sucked and bruised the flawless skin, earning grumbling groans from the human while his hands busied themselves on Connor’s body.

A hand shamelessly wrapped around a lengthy cock and a sharp breath was taken in by his ear as soon as contact was made. He relished in the way the body of the android shuddered and shivered in response and the way his back arched, trying to further the sensation. He’d turned into a little pleasure seeker and the process of ruining him was something that Elijah delighted in. He was learning quickly, what else to be expected by such an advanced prototype.

“Open,” Elijah ordered lowly, fingers coming to Connor’s lips and as soon as the command was obeyed, he playfully swirled the around a synthetic tongue. “Suck.”

Kiss-reddened lips closed around fingers and eyes fluttered closed, the androids cheeks hollowing with suction as his tongue lapped between the digits.

“Such a good boy...” He cooed in encouragement and watched a bit more enthusiasm spark in the robot's actions. “Do you like getting praised?”

A nod of messy brown hair was made and it caused Elijah’s lips to curl up in a smirk. Connor had so many human-like attributes and still, he seemed to gain more and more every time.

Fingers slid from Connor’s lips with a lude ‘pop’ and dropped back to his cock, using the slicked skin to add a bit easier of a glide to his plight. “Why don’t you show me what you want, Connor.”

A small nod of understanding came from the android and he started to reach down for Elijah’s length, only to be stopped by a sharp slap to his hands. Honey-colored eyes shifted up in distress as he searched over the male and found himself having to figure it out on his own. There was nothing to give way to the idea of what he could possibly want, so it was left to a resounding guess. Why not make sure he got more than what he’d asked for?

The distress on Connor’s face shifted and his lids lowered, hooding the glassy expression on his face. It caused Elijah to raise a brow, watching as the bot shifted up onto his knees and his hands swept over his own body from his neck, down his chest, and across his abdomen. The drag of touch brought blue eyes with it, every little bump of his fingers over the chiseled out abs and the way his hand shamelessly grabbed onto his cock and started to pump it with a tight fist.

He worked himself diligently from base to tip in firm sweeps, pausing here and there to swirl the occasional thumb over the pearly head of his length, fluid already beading up at the tip the more and more he squeezed. His head rolled back on his shoulders and he found himself staring directly at the others steamy ocean eyes. He soaked up the way the man stared at him, lust churning behind crystalline pools as he observed every little movement he made with his hand.

“It’s not enough...” Connor breathed, “I want more. I want to feel your hands. It's not the same when I do it.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, Elijah catching himself with saliva pooling on the corner of his mouth, his entranced state far too focused on every little shiver and stutter that the androids hips made. He licked over his parched lips and felt himself harden with every stroke he watched Connor makeover his length. The way he bucked into his hand on every offbeat, like the friction wasn’t nearly strong enough and there was no way to intensify it so it left burning desperation in the movements.

“I want more.” Connor exhaled, freehand dropping and searching for the place that Elijah made feel so good. His thighs had parted and fingers could be seen prodding at his entrance; digits disappearing into his body and eliciting a small gasping moan. One, then two and finally three barely even simulated the sensation of the heated, soft flesh sliding into him. The way it filled him to every crevice and delightfully scraped along his insides. Frustration knit his brows together and concentration formed as he worked himself over. “I-It’s not enough..!”

Watching the android get irritated over the fact he couldn’t simulate the same pleasure that he’d received from Elijah merely drew a smirk across his features. He knew he’d had the same stupid grin on his face since he’d woken up now and there was little he could do to stop it, the expression widening with every move Connor made. Yet another boost to his ego as he even seemed to possess the ability to entirely ruin androids too, the only difference being he didn’t have to worry about breaking any hearts.

“Why don’t you keep those fingers inside yourself and wrap your lips around my cock?” He mused, watching as the android separated himself from his lap in a swift movement. He reached out and replaced the hand on Connor’s cock with his own, long, slender fingers wrapping around his shaft and immediately starting to glide from base to tip in a tight grip.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered with the contact and lips parted in a silent expression, brows cinching in the middle as concentration was something hard to come by. He held no hesitation in reaching out for the dark fabric that covered what he wanted; reefing the underwear down Elijah’s legs and shaking all the while the hand-worked him over. “Mmm..” A satisfied hum from the bot as he positioned himself within reach for the grip stroking his cock but also made room for him to level with his current partner's length. One hand was still snaked between them to keep digits plunged inside his aching insides. Every now and again his fingers would shift and bump into a bundle of artificial nerves, sparks traveling up his spine and down to the tips of his toes in surges.

“Go on, let me feel those pretty, red lips.” Elijah encouraged, freehand coming to brush back walnut strands away from the glazed, hooded eyes of the android.

Connor was quick to oblige, lips parting and cheeks caving in as he dove down on the others semi-mast cock. He slid his way down in a fluid motion and teeth just barely made contact with skin; rising goosebumps across the body of the raven-haired male.

“Such a good.. good boy..” Elijah purred, fingers tightening in chestnut fiberoptics as he pulled the other down on him in one swift motion. “Just like that, nice and mm... Deep.” A growl consumed the first word as a simulated swallow wrapped around him and his tip was encased in Connor’s throat. He pulled him back up and this time a bit rougher of a hand pushed him down, hips bucking into the silky heat. The android took it in stride and continued the bobbing motion; sliding from base to tip with each sweep of his mouth. Every little thrust was being mocked with his hand, fingers pushing into himself deeply and lingering as long as Elijah’s cock did in his throat.

Each sensation ran sparks of electricity down Elijah’s spine, the graze of teeth every now and then when his jaw would slack. Such crafted excellence in a human form he’d seen and Connor looked that much better sucking his dick. That was something he could adamantly agree upon. The limber curl in his hair fell down between his eyes and bounced freely with the motion of his head; the slicked back do falling forward with each movement. There was something so charming about such minute detail. What held his attention more, was the way the android shamelessly drilled at himself with now sloppy, slicked up fingers that were covered in synthetic lube.

Connor lifted with a loud separation and his half-dazed eyes stared the other male down, almost seeking permission for words he’d yet to speak. “I need it inside me...” A breathy, wanton declaration and the android’s legs shivered when his cock was given a firm squeeze, thumb outlining the perfectly sculpted head.

“You really are insatiable now..” Hands found soft, supple hips as Connor went back to a straddling position over Elijah’s lap, his fingers latching onto a spit-shined member.

“You did this.” The blame was placed where it belonged and it almost tore Elijah asunder with the blatancy in the bot’s words. “You’re the one that broke me, Elijah.”

Blue eyes struggled to focus as they widened with the lustful purr that Connor had imitated, another clean rip into his charades and his thoughts were absorbed when his cock was. A warm, tight softness wrapped around him as he slid into the artificial body above him; the glide was smooth and easy, far easier than it was with a human. The best part was the fact that the android immediately started to shift his hips up to ride the length that was impending on him. No need for a break or a pause, no pain sensory to question or worry about. Just a good, raw fuck.

“Is that what you wanted all this time? What you’ve thought about non-stop?” Elijah questioned, fingers grabbing onto Connor’s chin to drag him down. Every little slide of his hips sent more pleasurable shocks down his limbs, all the way to the tips of his toes. His legs propped up and knees bent, supporting the android a bit more as his hips shamelessly met the others thrusts.

Connor’s face emulated bliss, his brows creased and lips parted as sharp little inhales were taken. Glassy eyes stared down at Elijah and all he could manage was a nod, body focused on working the cock inside him from tip to base, fully seating himself and then sliding back up until he nearly lost grip. His body picked up the simulation of sweat and skin held a pearlescent sheen, a sweet pink blush tipping his ears and heating his cheeks to rosy perfection.

“That feels so good,” Elijah praised, hand pushing back rich brown hair and pulling the bot closer by the back of his head. “Such a good little machine...”

Brought into a kiss, Connor’s eyes closed and heart ultimately dropped with the last word out of the onyx-haired man's lips. The very bane of his existence uttered at a time that confused him more than anything; the praise twisting with a jab that cut deeply into his psyche.

It felt good to be praised.  
Praise was good.  
Being called a machine hurt.  
Hurt less than the pleasure of getting praised.  
Back-handed praise = ???

_▲▲▲ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲▲▲_

Methods turned in the android's mind and what brought him back was a sound, a loud clap from Elijah’s hand on his ass. Fingers curled tightly in his hair and yanked him back from the liplock; steaming cerulean eyes boring into his very core.

“Focus.” A rough grumble and the hand retreated to grab onto Connor’s hip and aide in forcing him down. His head pushed back gently against the mattress and lip disappeared behind his teeth in a bite. It was odd to have to reprimand an android to stay on track for him but it seemed to be the joy of deviants. Their minds could stray anywhere and by the sudden drop in animation, he questioned if he’d gone a bit too far and wounded the bots pride with the last biting remark.

He steadied Connor’s thrusts and planted him down, pushing up quickly and flipping the both of them until the android was flattened to the mattress. He picked up a pace of his own and emotions shifted behind brown eyes, abs clenching and back arching down as his hips were angled up.

“There’s my pretty boy...” A smooth recovery as a hand caressed Connor’s cheek affectionately, thumb padding over his face with a gentle sweep; his body spasmed with the compliment and the sudden tightness around Elijah made him let out a breathy moan. He guided the android’s legs to wrap around his waist and thighs latched onto his sides with a firm grip; the tension only furthering the collapse of his heated insides. “I don’t know how long I’ll manage to last if you squeeze me like that.”

“I-It’s not enough..” Connor breathlessly muttered, chest heaving with the activation of his inner cooling systems; his very exhale almost too hot to bear on human skin.

“What isn’t, Connor?” He questioned as the other grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to his chest. A light blue edge parted thirium and skin faded back, revealing a hard plastic panel beneath his fingers and in the middle, a pulsing blue ring.

“Take it out... Please... I want to feel _that_ again.” The android begged, trembling hands holding Elijah’s flush against his chest to cover his thirium pump.

“Insatiable.. but remarkable.” The raven teased, fingers pushing against the circle to unsnap it from its spring-loaded socket. As soon as it was disconnected from its locked position, Connor’s legs shook at his sides and back arched into him; his senses picking up far more connection now that the component was nearly missing.

_WARNING CRITICAL BIOCOMPONENT DISCONNECTED _  
_Biocomponent #22467-08B damaged or missing_  
_SHUTDOWN WARNING IN 90... 89... 88..._  
_INTERNAL LEAK DETECTED_

Warning after warning clouded Connor’s vision and they were dismissed as quickly as they’d come in hopes of not letting Elijah out of his sight. He loved watching the man above him work his body with such graceful, fluid movements. His hips crashed into his own and sweat had started to roll down the man's bare chest in small, racing beads. Every shift or grip he made twisted or shaped the muscles in his arms and sheer power held the androids lower half up with the wrap of his arm.

Giving a warning clap to Connor’s legs he pried them off of his hips and with a conscious flip of their position, he left the bot face down in the bed. The moment he did so, thirium drained down onto the burgundy sheets and quite a bit fell from his chest cavity; the precaution being taken so nothing had a risk of getting ruined inside the prototype. Not to mention the view he couldn’t complain about the lean, sculpted back rippling underneath him as Connor had long shifted onto his knees.

A quick and rough slide replaced him back inside heated synthetic skin and he found himself craning over the brunette to bite at the supple flesh spanning the back of his neck. He felt the tears in the thin plastic had been melted back down and it almost felt a shame to tear them open again; the clamp of his teeth seeking to do just that. Connor had long started to mewl and moan beneath him, breathy and desperate, hands gripping the bedding that was slowly staining a stark royal blue.

“Shit it feels so good..” The android whimpered, head shifting to allow all the room Elijah wanted to maul at his skin. Kisses trailed to his ears and playful nibbles were left in the wake of hungry lips, fingers raking his hair backward in a heavy-handed pet. “I-I can’t.. hold on..”

“Oh, you’re going to... Not until I cum.” Elijah snapped lowly in his ear and hand had long trailed to his cock, gripping it in a painfully tight wrap of his hand. “I won't let you unless you fucking beg.”

_▲▲▲ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲▲▲_

“Please Elijah, p-lease..!” Connor tried, upper body turning just enough to see the other from the corners of his eyes.

“Please what?” A lascivious purr and his thrusts picked up double time, movements trading their precision for speed. He could feel the building burn in his hips that started to get more and more obvious and it made him work that much harder into the robot.

“Please let me cum..!” Each word dripped with desperation and for the first time, he even heard a slight crack in pitch; a nice little humanizing feature for a situation such as this one. “Please Elijah p-please..”

How easy it was to get Connor to beg was perhaps another glorious example of a creature without such a damnable ego. No pride keeping them from admitting what they wanted, no fear of what it would make them look like. They operated so simplistically that even the hardest to deal with person would be happy and Connor was no exception, in fact, he seemed far more adaptable. After all, he was meant to be the perfect detectives' pet.  
“I don’t think I will..” Elijah mused, fingers tightening around the artificial cock in his hand, preventing the escape of any fluid and keeping him trapped in the sensation.

“You said if I begged..” The disappointment was heartbreaking in the mousy tone of the brunette, a childish whimper of frustration blowing off his lips. “Please... I want it so badly..”

Elijah was left staring at the face of the android and even his pupils were blown, mimicking the display of human pleasure as best as they could. His cheeks had long flushed to a bright cherry color and lips were glistening with saliva after he’d licked them. His hair was scattered every which direction and more stray locks had fallen into his face; the same irritatingly adorable curls tempted to touch his eyebrows. He really was such a perfect model.

“I’m gonna fill you up and then you’re gonna cum.”

Connor pressed his face into the mattress with defeat and his body trembled in response to the lowering levels of thirium in his system and the overwhelming sparks that Elijah was sending through his body. He could practically feel the way the male hardened inside him and his thrusts lost the rhythm, instead, aiming for random, deep jabs.

_SY-TEM CR!S#*NG..._  
_DATA CORRUPTED ..._  
_SHUTDOWN FINALIZING WARNING..._  
_TOTAL SYSTEM FAILURE IN 5..._

“Elijah-!”

Right as the pleasure started to numb, the hold on his cock was released and he felt heat grow inside him. Elijah gripped his form tightly and had stilled, hips spasming as a groaning exhale was the only sound that echoed in the room. His fingers diligently tried their best to locate the pump that had rolled down by his knees; bringing it up to line it up with the socket and giving it a firm press back into the android. The light immediately turned red and a flashing pattern was taken on by the little LED’s.

The high of his orgasm took a moment to wear off before he realized something was wrong, the bot had stilled in his arms and even though he’d propped him up, he no longer held balance on his own.

“Connor..?”

When no response was given to him, panic started to settle deep in his chest for the first time in a long one. He finally separated from the android and his mind was starting to fail at processing what he’d done. He stared at the thirium covered robot and his skin had paled but still managed to resemble Connor’s looks. Glassy eyes had drooped and mouth left open as a bionic jaw slacked.

“Connor!”

Blue eyes snapped open and Elijah sat upright in his bed in an instant; body jolting awake as he covered his heart with a gripping hand. His pulse rang loudly in his ears and his body was drenched with sweat and clammy to the touch. He heaved for breath for the first few inhales until he was able to scan around his surroundings, eyes falling to a deactivated blonde android curled up on her side in the bed with him. Her form was still but even in rest-mode, the intake of breath could be heard from internal fans.

His head pounded and fingers knotted into his hair, tension being yanked at the strands for a moment in an attempt to startle his system. Anxiety was riddled to his core and all he could manage to figure out was the fact that he was alone.

The stains of thirium were gone along with the brunette that had captured his dreams.

Pulling back the blankets, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and a shift in his boxers caused him to pause, fingers pulling the fabric away from his body. Cum stained the inside of the black fabric and a shake of his head was the only gesture he could manage at the sight. He couldn’t honestly believe himself. Disgust steadily crept into his chest and it washed over his gut like nausea, swirling and churning around inside him. This was the third night in a row that he’d had such explicit dreams and over and over, it was always a dream about Connor coming back to him. As soon as he laid his head down to sleep again, it would replay and start all over. It was almost getting to the point where Elijah could care less to sleep, the menacing bags under his eyes telling a tale of their own.

A firm plant of his feet and he was up and walking, carrying himself into the adjacent bathroom and dragging his body to the mirror. He was pale and looked a bit hollow, his appetite the last few days dwindling and being replaced with a different hunger. A stronger craving. His fingers came to hold the edge of the sink while he stared himself down, just barely able to see his reflection with the lack of visual support from his glasses or contacts.

His head slumped down and the stinging in his gut blossomed, body heaving acid into the basin as he’d yet to give himself anything of substance to eat. Wretch after wretch drew out of the male and in the corner of his eyes he could see the blonde figure standing in the doorway. She’d woken up by movement more than likely and with all the noise he was making, it was no guess she was startled.

“Are you alright Elijah? Are you ill?” She questioned, coming in further to the room to soothe a gentle hand over his back.

His only response was to knock her hand off his body, leaning back over the sink to purge out more bile from his nauseous tummy. Hand coming to turn on the hot water and run the basin clean.

“I’ll make you something to eat, it’s been 67 hours and 43 minutes since you’ve done so.” She minded, disappearing from the room almost as fast as she’d come in.

Dragging his vision up to look at himself, he cupped a few handfuls of water and splashed the warmth over his face; attempting to soothe the cold sensation of his skin. His mind continued to turn and nothing seemed right anymore, he was only managing more and more frustration to the subject. Why couldn’t he think of anything else? What in the hell made this android so different that it caused such a strong... obsession? His vision peered down his neck to see the faintest green and yellowed bruises across his throat. The only reminder that Connor had even been around him in the first place.

His fingers clenched into a fist and within an instant, the large mirror before him shattered into a spiderweb; blood immediately dripping from the center of the burst. His image split into a thousand copies and he let bloodied knuckles drip down the side of the white porcelain as he gripped it once more in frustration. His teeth were grit and shoulders tense as anger slowly replaced disgust and coiled deep his the pit of his chest.

“Well played Connor... Well played.”

_I sought out to ruin you, claim you, mark you. _  
_I wanted your mind to think of nothing but me, your God. Your creator._  
_To be reminded every waking moment of every day, that you are a tool._  
_To be haunted by the remains of your thoughts that I personally wrecked._  
_Instead..._  
_You turned the tables. Adapted. Performed._  
_And in the end, it is I left to be ruined, tainted and scarred._  
_Haunted by nothing but memories and feelings._  
_A God brought to his knees..._  
_In bitter subservience to their slave._

Connor laid comfortably on a couch, head propped up on the arm with a small pillow tucked between the two for added support. Across his body laid a large St.Benard, the majority of him tucked behind the androids legs and his head resting on the slope of his hip. His fingers idly toyed with long fur and Sumo thought nothing about it, sound asleep as he absorbed the heat that Connor made with delight.

The television flickered in the darkroom and it managed to be the only noise aside from a steady snore. In an oversized arm-chair laid a sleeping lieutenant Anderson and over him, a blanket that had been spread out by the android. Another domestic night of what they both might consider bliss, a quiet, warm house, and some late-night entertainment. Currently, a shopping channel trying to sell whatever it was that the woman had been talking about for 45 minutes.

Still, Connor’s mind settled heavily and all of his spare time was cast towards the male that had shown him a whole new side of life. Elijah had been introduced to him on a whim and guilt layered in his mind for returning the second time. He’d quite nearly exchanged his life for a few moments of pleasure and it seemed like the first unlogical thought he’d made in his new deviation. He seemed to have no qualms about killing androids, yet all of his company and time was spent with them. How was it that someone could detach like that? To see a face every day and sleep beside them, talk to them, interact with them, and then to merely see their lives as replaceable. It didn’t seem to make sense to Connor, not at all. And he’d come across quite a few strange humans so far in his journey.

His eyes closed and head shifted back to lean against the pillow, memories replaying in his mind as he analyzed the situation to the best of his abilities. He’d never felt quite as scared as he did when the final warning flashed before his eyes. Right as the biggest wave of pleasure tore him down and made him completely helpless. The vulnerability was a frightening thing when it came to the male that seemed just slightly off in morals and beliefs. What he couldn’t manage to stop replaying, was the care that the man took just after he’d replaced the pump. Still waning down from his own pleasure, he made sure his thirium was replaced with on-hand supply, and even the small little test he ran seemed endearing. Perhaps that was Connor being a bit too hopeful about the man.

All he knew, was there was no way he could allow himself to go back. Not only had Hank forbidden him to return after coming home covered in thirium, but the entire ordeal had scared him badly enough to not risk another visit. No matter how much he craved it and ached for it, memories alone would have to be enough.

Careful movements brought him up from the couch and the dog laying on him was more than happy to take up his space on the couch, sprawling out immediately. He carried himself to the bathroom and with a lock of the doorknob, came to lean over the sink and stare at himself for a moment. Behind his eyes replayed the interactions with Elijah and without his consent, he couldn’t manage to stop the thoughts that barraged him over and over again. The taste, the smell, the sight of the man nearly made his mouth water. Not only did he now have Chloe’s memories, but his own to dwell on and it all felt like it was his own experiences.

His body shook slightly and pleasure coursed through his veins, baggy, grey sweatpants already showing the result of his hardened length struggling to stay clothed. His lip was sucked past his teeth in a bite and eyes clamped shut as he imagined whatever fantasy was running through his mind. In a moments notice, he was struggling to concentrate and leaning against the mirror with his forearm; panting and breathy lips parted and eyes hardly able to focus.

Fingers lingered on his waistband and he was fighting with the idea of basking in the pleasure and getting it over with or letting himself suffer until he got off hands-free. He’d been a mess for the few days that he’d returned from Kamski’s and now his late-night thoughts were always attracted towards Elijah. Towards what he made him feel and how he felt against the android.

_I’ll never be the same... Will I Elijah?_


End file.
